In general, program packing is used for virus and software license management. For example, a virus program uses a method of hiding a code of the virus program or a method of encrypting and storing a code of the virus program in order to hide from a virus detector a fact that the virus program is a virus and has a malicious code. Further, the virus program has a feature in which the hidden code is activated in an execution stage when being primarily stored. Also, in the case of using program packing for software license management, at the early execution of the program, it is checked whether a user has a legal license. If the license is not legal, the program packing has a function of forcibly terminating the program.
However, if a general program packing technique is incorporated into a program for which security is more necessarily required, in the case where the program is hacked, serious data loss may occur. Further, in a service such as a real-time broadcasting service requiring a high security grade, in order to interrupt access of illegal users and prevent distribution of illegal contents, a security program is necessarily needed.